


Coffee Shop

by bluevelvett



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, EXO - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, POV First Person, Romance, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 05:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18204014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluevelvett/pseuds/bluevelvett
Summary: Time goes by so fast, but why am I still in the same place waiting for you, Minseok?





	Coffee Shop

Lately, my routine has been the same, Minseok.

I open my eyes, I see the sunlight passing through the window. I check the hours on my cell phone to make sure I will not be late. I put on the right clothes and walk out the door, walking alone through these buildings so well known to me. And, softly, I whisper the music we used to hear.

I try to convince myself that I'm okay, and, impressively, sometimes it works out. Well, until I chose, at the end of the day, to go to that coffee shop. Our coffee shop.

Is it wrong to see you in my dreams and not feel my heart racing? It just happened because, like the smell of coffee in my life, you also disappeared. However, it was all right until I returned to that familiar place of ours.

Now, I'm waiting for you. Sitting at the table with two cups of coffee. Was I a fool to have called you yesterday and asked how your day was? For asking if you wanted have some coffee with me again? I think so.

But you always surprise me, Minseok.

I don’t need to say that I smiled immensely as I recognized your white T-shirts, your sneakers, your now totally black hair. I smiled immensely as I recognized your eyes, and then they smiled at me as well.

Soon you would sit in front of me and your scent would melt into the aroma of the coffee, bringing me back the memories I never forgot.

And, after all, I know I will not have any trouble passing through this coffee shop. Because at the end of the day, you will always be there. Waiting for me.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ❤
> 
> I came back with this drabble. I really wanted to write more EXO fanfiction but I kind of invested my time in anime more than K-Pop (although I still keep up with some groups).  
> I wrote this one in 2017, before Universe was even released, and I based it mostly on B.A.P.'s Coffee Shop (because I love that song).  
> Well, I hope you like this short story. I personally like it, I think it's cute :D
> 
> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
